US Presidential Election 2024 (Liam's First America)
|- | colspan="4" style="vertical-align:top;" | |- | ---- |- | |- | |- | |} The United States presidential election of 2024 was the 60th quadrennial presidential election, held from Tuesday, November 4, 2024, with President Henry Smith seeking re-election Under Robbie Roosevelt, the United States experienced a period of an economic miracle and technological revolution through his popular domestic and social policies. However it all came, the Mexican Government invaded the United States in late 2021, thus continuing the Second Mexican-American War. During this war, the US experienced a brief unity, something Roosevelt had promised in his campaign, along with a transition to a total war economy, virtually eliminating unemployment for a small period of time. Despite Robbie Roosevelt's best efforts, he was the loss of Texas and California had convinced many of his former supporters that the war is lost (despite Mexico taking like only about a quarter of the country at their extent). It was noted that half of his orders were never carried out. Many members of Congress, who is noted to be given control of some of the army, had turned against Roosevelt and threatened impeachment twice, both of whom were unsuccessful. Held between impeachment and gunpoint, Roosevelt decided to end the war to try to focus on rebuilding the country and prevent further damage. Despite low approval rating of 20%, Roosevelt managed to rebuild most of the west in the short period resulting in his approval ratings making a sharp turn upward and ending at 32% on the final day of his presidency. However, his actions had ironically led to the country being divided after the war. Sensing further state secession sometime in the future, his plans to try to prevent an oncoming "civil war" was never realized. Under his presidency, he lost three states. His popular peace-time policies were mostly continued by the new President, Henry Smith. Henry Smith became the 48th President of the United States after the impeachment of Robbie Roosevelt. In his foreign policies, and under his presidency, he was critically acclaimed for helping to restore relations (with his Secretary of State Gabriela Martinez) with several countries around the world, but was criticized for allowing further Chinese hostility and allowing a bit of Mexican harassment against the United States. Henry Smith was widely criticized was his weak approach to the seceded states of New England (and New York), some of the Great Lakes, and some of the Cascadian states. He believed that the US is too broken to handle some of the states and decided to recognize Cascadia and New England. However, he had managed to take back New York, ensure a quick surrender of the disloyal Great Lakes, and managed to get Cascadia back under the US (thanks to Secretary Martinez). It's noted that the US annexed British Columbia as a territory commonly referred to as the territory of Cascadia. Under his presidency so far, he had lost about 9 states, but gained some different territories. Republican Party WIP Major Candidates Democratic Party WIP Major Candidates Third Parties Libertarian Green Neonationalist Election WIP Category:Liam's First America Category:Elections